1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel, and in particular relates to a resistive in-cell touch panel with reduced active force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional touch panels are generally resistive, capacitive or other types of touch panels, such as infrared ray or surface acoustic wave touch panels, which can achieve touch sensing effects. Of which, the resistive touch panels are popularly used for various electronic products due to its fabrication processes are simple and fabrication costs are low. Resistive touch panels monitor variations in voltages to determine touch positions.
Generally, touch panels are applied to the outside of display panels or in the inside of display panels. However, the additional touch panels decrease optical characteristics of display panels. Thus, touch panels are generally disposed in the inside of display panels as in-cell touch panels. Liquid crystal display panels need alignment layers of polyimide (PI) to sandwich a liquid crystal layer for arranging of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer in order. However, touch sensing efficiency of the resistive in-cell touch panel are reduced due to the PI alignment layers, and thus active force for the touch panels are increased.
Therefore, a resistive in-cell touch panel which can overcome the above problems and reduce active force of the touch panels to improve touch sensing efficiency of the in-cell touch panels is desired.